Amour Rebelle
by Valeherrera13
Summary: Annie es una chica linda, inteligente y un tanto inocente, como también despistada. Entonces entra a un nuevo instituto, donde conoce gente que le cambia la vida, entre ellos y el mas importante: Castiel.
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida no estaba yendo muy bien, las cosas estaban mal.

Esa mañana discutí con mi madre, ella no es muy comprensiva, no conmigo.

Solo gritaba: "Annie! Santo cielo! Vas a mudarte te guste o no! No me ignores! ESCUCHAME!"

Siempre la escucho, pero ella a mi no, ese es el problema.

Muchas personas decían que me parezco a ella, el pelo rojizo, los ojos verdes, como mi cara estaba inundada de pecas. Lo único que espero es crecer y no ser como ella.

¿Mi padre? No estaba, siempre de viaje nunca con nosotros.

La única persona que podía siquiera entenderme un poco era mi hermano Brad, ya que la única otra persona que tenía era Lindsay, mi hermana pequeña de cinco años, y ella era una molestia.

Mi madre me llevó a la fuerza, me iba a mudar, aunque yo prefería quedarme ahí, en esa casucha vieja, para siempre.

El viaje en avión duró poco, por desgracia. Solo me limité a leer un poco y a escuchar música. Cuando llegamos, bajamos las maletas.

Mi madre me miró y dijo que saludara a mi nuevo hogar.

Solo miré con frustración el cielo.

- Hola nueva y horrible vida.

Pero lo que yo no sabía era que ese lugar me iba a cambiar un montón, para bien y... para mal también.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi madre me despertó abriendo las cortinas de mi nueva habitación, la luz del día me dio en la cara, y me cubrí con la almohada, como si de alguna manera eso pudiera no solo alejar la luz, si no también a mi madre.

Pero a diferencia de un día normal ella no me gritó que despertara, lo dijo de buena manera, lo que me pareció demasiado extraño, tal vez pretendía ponerme de buen humor, empezar bien la mañana, para hacerme olvidar que ella fue la que me llevó hasta ahí, donde no tenía amigos, donde todo era diferente, desconocido, a mi vista aburrido.

Aún si mi madre trataba de ponerme de buenas, me levanté de mala gana, no me estaba gritando y tenía que aprovecharlo, así que me puse la ropa rápido, blusa de tirantes negra y pantalones oscuros ajustados, me puse los primeros zapatos que encontré y me até el pelo en una trenza algo desarmada para que no piensen que traté de esmerarme o que pienso verme de la mejor manera para gustar.

Cuando bajé las escaleras y mi madre me vio se limitó a suspirar profundo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo el desayuno. Cuando me lo sirvió me fijé que Brad no estaba sentado, ni levantado siquiera.

- ¿Y Brad? - Pregunté después de tragar un poco de jugo que mi madre puso delante de mi en la mesa.

- Acabo de llamarlo para que baje, pero se ve que sigue muy dormido.

- Si quieres lo llamo - Dije con media sonrisa, pero luego recordé que debía actuar dura con ella, a si que volví a fruncir el seño.

Mi madre se dio cuenta y suspiró de nuevo.

- Mira, Annie, se que estas molesta conmigo por la mudanza, pero tienes que entender que fue lo mejor para nosotros. Además te va a hacer bien, vas a conocer nuevas personas, vas a hacer amigos, vas a conocer chicos...

- No va a tener novio hasta que cumpla treinta años - Mi hermano bajaba la escalera abotonándose la camisa con el ceño fruncido, él siempre tan sobreprotector, santo cielo, no podía tener novio hasta los treinta, bueno, en realidad si podía, pero Brad no lo iba a aprobar, y si Brad no lo aprueba entonces Lindsay, que le copia a mi hermano, no lo aprobaría aunque no supiese de lo que hablamos, la única que me podría apoyar sería mi madre, pero ya que nos peleamos siempre dudo que esté de acuerdo conmigo.

- Voy a tener novio cuando quiera - Dije cruzándome de brazos.

- No, niña. Si algún chico se te acerca demasiado es hombre muerto.

- No se vale, tenemos la misma edad ¿Y tu si puedes tener novia?

- Soy mayor que tu por una hora - Dijo sentándose junto a mi.

- No señorito, por cincuenta minutos. No te da el derecho de tener novia o salir con alguien, tu tampoco vas a tener novia hasta los treinta.

- Tendré novia cuando quiera. Punto final.

Y nos quedamos callados, mi madre ya nos miraba mal, y no quería una discusión. Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos subimos al auto de mi hermano, él condujo, yo también sabía pero no tenía ganas.

Hasta que llegamos. Revisé el cartel dos veces para ver si no me había equivocado, pero no, y no podía reprimir la risa.

- De que te ríes - Preguntó mi hermano, era obvio que no sabía como se llamaba el instituto.

- ¿Estas seguro que no es para mujeres?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Estaba aún en el auto tratando de hacer no se que cosa, hasta que cerró la puerta, puso la alarma y vio el cartel, la cara de asombro que hizo fue única.

- "Sweet Amoris" - Reí - Que nombre tan maricón, o es de chicas, o también hay gays. De cualquiera de las dos formas no tendré novio.

- Bien, espero que hayan chicas y gays, los chicos no se te acercan, y las chicas vienen a mi.

- Ten en cuenta de que si hay tantas chicas y los chicos son gays, puede que muchas sean lesbianas.

Entramos e inmediatamente vimos a una mujer mayor vestida de rosa, era la directora, parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Entramos a clase, no teníamos papeleo que hacer, por suerte, mi madre se había encargado de todo. Al parecer no era un instituto de chicas, también habían chicos. Mejor, pero eso no descartaba lo de los gays.

Después de la aburrida clase me encontré sola en el pasillo, mi hermano se había ido a hablar con unas chicas, y yo estaba muy solitaria, tal vez investigar aquello de los chicos iba a ser mas divertido que estar ahí aburrida.

Cuando me di la vuelta me choqué con alguien, un chico que me miró muy mal.

- ¡Quítate del camino! - Me gritó.

- No me voy a quitar, tú vete por otro lado - Dije. Había que admitir cosas, el chico estaba bueno, y si era gay yo estaba jodida, estaba enfadado, o tal vez su actitud era así siempre, tenía el pelo teñido de rojo tomate, y los ojos grises.

- No me voy por otro lado, tú quítate del medio - Repuso.

- No, y menos con esa actitud ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que las cosas se piden por favor?

- ¡¿Solo quieres que te pida por favor?!

- Y sé mas amable con la chica nueva, si no te diste cuenta esa soy yo.

Me miró de arriba a abajo ¿Comprobando si me conocía?

Al final solo rió un poco, levemente.

- No voy a seguir ordenes de una tabla de planchar, ahora, quítate del medio - Dijo en un tono serio, pero había algo divertido en su voz.

- No voy a seguir ordenes de un cabello de menstruación, vete por otro lado - Imité su voz solo que un poco mas grave y me crucé de brazos mientras lo hacía.

Se tocó el pelo con el ceño fruncido y pasó a mi lado chocando su hombro contra el mío.

Susurré: idiota.

Pero luego reí, tal vez las cosas no iban a estar tan aburridas.


	3. Chapter 3

Me di cuenta de que en la descripción Annie es una chica "inocente", pero en realidad es una pervertida. Je je je, bueno, Annie es una chica linda, inteligente y pervertida.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era preguntarle a mi hermano quien era ese chico que me había chocado.

Mi hermano era una de las personas más sociables que conocí en mi vida, por eso ya debería haberse hecho varios amigos y haber hablado con un par de chicas.

Cuando llegué al patio donde estaba él le pregunté si sabía quien era ese chico, y especifiqué que era el chico con el pelo color tomate.

Me miró desconfiado y me preguntó si me había hecho algo. Me reí y le dije que solo quería saber su nombre.

No me lo iba a decir, pero dijo que si me hacía algo lo iba a golpear. Bufé y pasé por todos los pasillos, escaleras, y rincones del instituto para buscar al cabeza de menstruación.

Tenía que aparecer en alguna parte, no me iba a rendir hasta encontrarlo.

Luego de un rato me aburrí, no valía la pena buscarlo si no lo encontraba por ningún lugar. Solo caminé hasta el patio, ya me estaba orientando, entonces vi a un chico rubio. Parecía medio aburrido, y demasiado concentrado en cosas que no me importaban, o eso a simple vista. Entonces vi al chico con el que me choqué, el momento perfecto para acosarlo, vi que le dedicaba miradas de odio al rubio, y este le respondía de la misma forma.

Miré al rubio, tildada, realmente no sabía porque, ni era tan lindo... Bueno, si lo era, un poquito.

Pff ¿A quien quería engañar? ¡Todos ahí estaban que se partía la tierra!

Al volver a mirar al pelirrojo molesto ya no estaba. Soy despistada, pero estuve como treinta minutos mirando al rubio ese. Entonces me le acerqué con una sonrisa "amable", o lo más "amable" que pude.

- Hola! - Le dije con falsa alegría al rubio cuando me acerqué suficiente - Mi nombre es Annie. Soy nueva - Sonreí ampliamente.

- ¿Nueva? ¿Como es que no noté eso? - No me lo preguntaba a mi, parecía que le preguntaba a la nada - Bueno, entonces. Bienvenida, soy Nathaniel.

- Hay, que lindo - Como si me importara - Bueno ¿Me puedes ayudar? ¿Por favor? - Asintió - Gracias, por favor, por favor ¿Me puedes decir quien era ese chico con el que te intercambiabas miradas de odio? - Sonreí.

- ¿Castiel? - Bufó - Él es mala influencia.

Mmm... A si que Castiel... Jajaja... Acoso... Acoso... Violación...

- ¿Y que más sabes de él? - Le pregunté.

- Que no deberías acercarte mucho.

Diciendo eso se fue. Pff, como lo pensaba ¡Aburrido!

Me dispuse a encontrar yo misma al pelirrojo... Jajajaja, si claro, "pelirrojo", pelirrojo teñido. Teñido como la rubia esa idiota que me había cruzado.

Siempre había querido teñirme de ese rojo, bueno, no exactamente ese, o me diría a mi misma cabello se menstruación. Unos tonos más oscuros tal vez. Ya que estaba tratando de acosar a Castiel tenía que preguntarle con que se tiñó ¿con tomate?

Tenía que encontrarlo, para violarlo salvajemente... digo, conocerlo, conocerlo, ganarme su confianza, secuestrarlo, amarrarlo y violarlo.

...

Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero voy a hacer lo que pueda para continuar más rápido.


End file.
